


Time's Up:  A "Doctor Who" Fanfiction of the Next Generation

by OsiriaBLovely



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action, Adventure, Doctorwho - Freeform, Drama, Fanfiction, Romance, Sci-Fi, november1963, originalcharacter, originalcharacters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsiriaBLovely/pseuds/OsiriaBLovely
Summary: After inheriting the TARDIS from his late father, Nick Smith keeps the Doctor's legacy alive. But when traveling to December 2020, he discovers that he must find a girl and train her to defeat old and new enemies that band together to destroy the human race.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Cassandra never had the best childhood and tried to improve her life through her teenage years. But since her Senior year of high school, she could see the future and literally see the world through peoples' eyes. Whenever she tried to tell people about her abilities, they would mark her as crazy. Is there anywhere on Earth where she will feel special or useful?(I don't own the "Doctor Who" franchise; this is only a fanfiction. All rights to the BBC Network, the broadcasting system that owns "Doctor Who".The artwork in this fanfiction have used bases and references in order to complete them. All rights to the creators of the art bases/references.This work has been inspired by others and the "Doctor Who" fandom.)





	Time's Up:  A "Doctor Who" Fanfiction of the Next Generation

COMING SOON


End file.
